A New Hope
by falloutfan158
Summary: In 1942, two armies from our world find themselves transported to the SnK world. Will they help humanity fight the titan threat or will the fact their counties are at war cause them to just continue the war.
1. From old to new

**Hey guys this is Falloutfan158 presenting my first fanfiction, so please be kind.**

 **French Guiana**

 **Port of Cayenne**

 **March 24th, 1942**

 **1200 hours**

 **Operation Eagle Kralle**

 **(Operation Eagle's Claw)**

Seagulls cry overhead as Vizeadmiral Hans Dönitz completes one last inspection over his invasion fleet. "This is it," the 30 year old navel officer thinks as he stands on his fleet flagship, the aircraft carrier Graf Zeppelin. "The largest invasion fleet ever assembled since the Mongolian invasion's of Japan. Two heavy cruisers, the Blücher II and the Admiral Raeder, two battleships, a prototype H-class the Deutsche Stolz and a sister ship to the Bismarck, the Holstein, ten troop transport ships carrying one hundred thousand men, ten cargo ships carrying tanks, field pieces, and trucks, twelve supply ships loaded with everything the men and crew's will need, and two tankers for the ships."

He strides across the flight deck, passing the dark gray JU-52's being prepped. "Karl," he says to his aid approaching him. "Gather the commanders of the ground forces and the ship captains and have them meet me in the briefing room to go over the plan."

"Yes Vizeadmiral Dönitz." he replies, and hurries of to the radio room.

Vizeadmiral Dönitz proceeds to the briefing room, passing sailors and pilots on his way, saluting as he passes.

He enters the briefing room and makes his way over to the safe in the corner of the room. He swiftly enters the combination and pulls out a manilla folder.

It is as he is pulling them out that Karl enters, along with the commanders of the 126th, 319th, 711th, and the 715th infantry divisions: Generalmajors Von Steuben, Schmidt, Bäcker, and Petersen, along with the commander of the 28th Panzer division, Generalmajor Schneider, and the commander of the 12th Fallschirmjäger division, Generalmajor Luger, and the captains of the ships Blücher II, Admiral Raeder, Deutsche Stolz, Holstein, and the Graf Zeppelin: Captains Teller, Ulmer, Fischler, Ochsner, and Schaus.

He turns around as the last man comes in and says, "Alright men, it is time to go over the plan. In two days time we will be in flying range with the Ju-52s. Our mission is the invasion of America, and the target city is Tampa Bay." He paused taking a breath "The reason for this is it has a port that can be used by our Kriegsmarine and it is the location of a U.S. Army Air Corps training base that can be used by our planes once taken over by our Fallschirmjäger units. With the Fallschirmjäger's in control of both the airfield and the port we can get the troop transports and supply ships in and unload the men and supply's to hold the town and gain a foothold here in the United States, and possibly distract them long enough for command to seen more men and supplies to completely take the state of Florida and put it under the control of the Reich." He looks around "Any questions men?" No one answered he shook his head in acknowledgment "Very well," he says "in thirty minutes we cast anchors away and head for America."

As the ships leave the port, Vizeadmiral Dönitz stands on the Bridge of the Graf Zeppelin looking out at the angry, unruly waves of the ocean, contemplating the undertaking that he and his men were about to partake in. With this he is hopeful that the war will be shortened, possibly even ended. That is, on the western front at least. But even he could not expect what will happen in the next few hours.

 **Tampa Bay, Florida, U.S.A.**

 **Tampa Bay port**

 **March 24th, 1942**

 **1200 hours**

 **Operation Clean Sweep**

Heavy machinery can be heard all through out the port: cranes lifting up supplies, armored vehicles, and weapons. Men are shouting orders up to the crane operators, telling them what items went where, and all through out the port were soldiers boarded transport ship and officers run to their destinations.

But there is one individual who is not working on machinery, ordering crane operators, nor instructing the troops. No, this officer is heading to the building in the middle of the port, the sign out front reads Port Authority & Harbor Master Offices. The officer, a captain, strides towards the door to the office, where two M.P.'s were standing guard, both armed with M1-carbines.

They salute him and the one on the right opened the door.

He enters the building, and even though it still had remnants of the old civilian occupants, it has a strict military feel to it. He walks the halls, and although the rooms are void of their old occupants, they now have new ones.

Military personal are now pouring over maps and intelligence reports from Africa and French Guiana.

The captain, after reaching the end of the hall, turns and goes up the stairs at the left of the hall.

At the top floor of the building, two more M.P.s are standing guard. These two, however, are armed with Thompson submachine guns.

The captain pauses as the officer on the right leveled his gun at the captain.

"Password, sir." he orders.

The captain looks at him and replies, "Roadblock."

The guard lowers his weapon. "Sorry about that sir, prevanative measures against espionage," he says.

The captain looked at him and nodded in agreement, and the guard opens the door for him.

They both salute him, and the captain enters the room. The door closes behind, alerting the two other occupants of the room.

They both are sitting at seperate desks, both trying to fix and exchange scattered papers. The man on the left is Admiral Joseph Hale, of the U.S. Navy, and the one on the right is Lt. General Adam Smith, of the U.S. Armed Forces. Both had worn out faces, rolled up sleeves, and countless stacks of papers towering over them.

The captain stops a few feet away from them, and waits for his them to address him.

"Captain Anderson, what do you have to report on the status of the fleet?" questions Admiral Hale.

Captain Anderson salutes him and says "Sir, supplies and men being loaded is proceeding as planned. At the current rate, we should be able to set sail in thirty to forty-five minutes sir's."

"Thank you captain, you are dismissed" says Smith.

Captain Anderson salutes again, and exits the room.

With Captain Anderson's departure, Smith looks at Admiral Hale and asks, "So Hale, how many ships were you able to secure for this Operation?"

"Thirty nine, most of them are supply ships carrying men, equipment, and supplies. The others are warships: two heavy cruisers, two light cruisers, two battleships, and one aircraft carrier."

"How long will we have them for?" Smith asks.

"They will stay until the supply ships have offloaded everything, then the battleships will head to England, and the aircraft carrier and the cruiser's are heading to Oahu to join up with the other navel units there. The supply ships and troop ships will head back to New York to be outfitted with more men and equipment and set sail for England. What about you, Smith? What division's were you able to get?"

"Three division's," he says, counting off with his fingers. "The 1st and 2nd infantry divisions, and the 8th armored. We'll stay there as garrison, at least until HQ sends the replacement men. Hopefully we won't run into any Germans down there, but you never know. Then we'll head where ever the new orders will send us. Wherever it is, whether it be back to the states, England, or even North Africa," he finishes and looks down at the map of French Guiana on his desk, a bright red circle around Cayenne.

 **1245**

Pulling away silently from the port, the massive fleet heads further south, towards their destination. Sentries on deck keep a constant state of vigilance for any U-boat torpedo trails in the water. The sun still shines brightly overhead, but in a few hours, as with the Germans, they could not expect what would happen to them.

Hours pass, and as both fleets make their way toward their respective objectives. They inched ever so slightly toward the Bermuda Triangle. The commanders have heard the stories and the legends surrounding it, but that doesn't stop them.

At seventeen hundred hours as both parties have floated into the rough seas. The green, misty waters tossed them around. No one can keep vigilent at their station. With a wild roar, and a flash of burning bright light, all the fleets dissapear, leaving behind nothing but the cruel sea.

 **March 27th, 1942**

In Washington D.C. and Berlin, both operations are deemed a failure.

The Germans, after not hearing a success report from the commanders, and from reports of U-boat captains that Tampa Bay is still under U.S. control, they scramble to make up for the men and equipment they lost. It is a struggle to do so, but they manage through help from alliaces.

The Americans, after not hearing from either Admiral Hale or LT. General Smith, sends a search party out, fearing that U-boats had sunk them and the men were out there in the water. The search party finds nothing. No oil trails, floating debris, or even lift rafts. Nothing at all. It is as if they just disappeared. Disheartened, they return to port and inform their superiors as to what they found.

After they receive the report, letters are sent to the families of the men declaring that their husbands, sons, and brothers are MIA and presumed dead. The U.S. government easily made up for the loss through drafts, and all factories willing to output enough supplies to cover their loss.

 **Somewhere outside wall Maria**

Moans fill Vizeadmiral Dönitz ears as he enters consciousness, his own groans joining the other. He weakly gets up to is feet up, and looks around the room. His vision is swimming, but he notices a group of officers crowded around the window of the control room tower. He sluggishly pushes past them to get to the window.

"W-What!" he yells shocked. The bridge staff murmur, and those who weren't already at the window make their way over. "But it's March in the Caribbean. It shouldn't be snowing..." he trails off, and after a few moments he looks at them all and asks the question that no one has the answer to. "Where are we?"

 **End**

 **Next chapter two: A new world**

 **Read and Review please**


	2. A New World

**Hey Here is Falloutfan158 with the second chapter hope you enjoy and to everyone have a happy new year.**

 **Ocean outside Wall Maria**

A stunned silence controls the tower as everyone continues to stare outside the window, watching as snow falls from the heavens. Emotions fly across Vizeadmiral Dönitz's face, ranging from fear to alarm. "Captain Schaus," he says, trying to keep an even tone "Radio the other ships, tell them to have their crews at their posts until further notice."

Captain Schaus salutes but also replies But Vizeadmiral what if I cant raise anyone?"

Dönitz looks at him and says, "Then try until you get someone Captain."

Captain Schaus turns and makes his way through the throngs of men that are still gathered around the window over to the radio to contact the other ships.

Dönitz turns his head and says to the remaining bridge staff "All of you, man your places and prep two BF.109t's, we need to send them out and see where the hell we are!"

The men salute and hurry to their assigned stations, while one of the officers leaving the room to go rouse up a couple of pilots to get the planes ready.

 **Meanwhile with the U.S. fleet**

The U.S. fleet is in the same situation. But unlike the Germans, they were closer to shore and could see trees. Giant trees as tall as the oldest redwoods, possibly even bigger.

They all stand there in a stupor, staring out the window at the trees in the distance, and the snow falling all around them. The captain is the first to snap out of it.

He turned and to one of the bridge officers and said "Go and get both Admiral Hale and LT. General Smith tell them is an emergency!"

"Yes Sir!" the officer responds. He runs out of the room to go get the Admiral and LT. General

The captain turns back to the window, with the only one thought running through his head.

Where the hell are we?

 **45 minutes later**

When the officer comes back, he practically throws the door open. " Commanding officers on deck!" he shouts.

They turn and salute Smith and Hale's entrance.

They return the salute. Hale turns to the captain and asks, "Captain McNeil, what's the situation?"

"Well," McNeil starts, sitting down in a chair. "What do you remember from yesterday?"

"Hmm, well," Smith says, his brows furrowing in deep thought. "Hale here invited me to have a drink in his cabin, and we sat their and talked for a bit then..." He trails off. "Hale do you remember anything?"

"No. No I don't. Captain, is there any particular reason to this questioning?"

McNeil doesn't say anything, but instead turns and points out the window.

They both followed his arm to the window. They gasp as their eyes widen.

It was a few minutes before either of them could say anything.

"W-what" Hale stutters. "Snow b-but that's impossible! It's March, in the Caribbean..."

"I see now why you called us here," Smith manages to get out. He folds his arms over his chest and looks at the captain. "McNeil, have any of the other ships radioed in for orders?" His voice is stern.

"Of course Sir, all of them have. I told them to have all men at alert positions."

Smith nods his head slowly, staring back out the window.

Hale finally manages, after a few minutes, to make out an order in a strained, yet calm voice. "Captain McNeil, get two SDB Dauntless ready. Have the men put a camera under both of them to take recon photos."

Captain McNeil salutes. "Yes Sir!" He rushes out of the room in order to find the men, his other men following out after him.

Admiral Hale and LT. General Smith both turn and look at each other. They don't say anything, but they know the other is thinking the same thing.

Where are we, and can we even get home?

 **German Fleet**

The loud roars of two BF.109 engines can be heard all over the flight deck of the _Graf Zeppelin_.

Dönitz, along with Captain Schaus, are going over the details of the mission with the pilots.

The pilots salute after they have finished.

Dönitz and Schaus stand at a distance from the planes as they take off. Both men are confident that they are going to return unharmed, and at the very least some idea of the landscape.

After all, the 109's are being piloted by some of the best they currently have, Cap. Fritz Keiner, and LT. Johann Berkhoff.

Flying below the clouds, the two planes head toward what they thought is possibly the way to shore.

About fifteen minutes pass when they finally see a shoreline in the distance. Steering their planes toward it, they fly over the beach. The trees in the distance are ginormous, dwarfing everything they stand by.

Fritz' radio crackles to life, slightly startling him.

"Do you see the trees?"

"Yes Johann, I see them," he rolls his eyes and pulls on the yoke. "Gain some altitude, don't wanna clip the wings."

Berkhoff follows suit, mimicking his partner over the radio in a high pitch voice.

When they stop climbing they could see two things, the first a city off in the distance near the ocean, and the second was off farther and it was something they couldn't believe possible. Granted it is far away, but they could barely make out giant, naked misshapen people.

"Gott im Himmel"

 **With the Americans**

Two SBD Dauntless's are sitting on the flight deck of the _U.S.S. George Washington_ , waiting to be given clearance for launch.

"Scout-1, Scout-2, you are clear for launch. Good luck gentlemen."

"Roger tower this is scout-1, launching," captain Alfred Jones says over his headset. He powers up his engine. The plane starts forward accelerating at a fast pace.

As he gently pulls back on the stick, he starts to climb in to the sky. Flipping a switch at the top of his console, he hears the sound of his landing gear being pulled up into the underside of the plane. He turns his head to the right and sees his wingman and friend, captain Andrew Johns.

"So," he hears Andrew say over the radio. "All we have to do is scout the area and report back with the photos, right Al?"

"Yeah, should be simple, right?" he replies.

Andrew snickered "Sure, simple. Al in case you haven't noticed, we about to go explore a giant forest with God knows what in it."

Al snorts at his over the radio, but his inside feels like molten lead. He knew this mission would be anything but ordinary.

After about ten minutes of flying above the coastline they saw a village in the distance. With hope filling their chests, they make a fly by on the village.

But that hope is soon dashed as they see it's abandoned. From what they could tell, it has been that ways for a while. The buildings are in various states of disrepair. They turn their heads to see anything they could make out from the village. They spot what looks like a military base and a airfield a little ways to the south, near the ocean, along with a fairly stable looking port beside it.

Flying in for a closer look to see if they were correct, they pass over what they think is the base. Their assumptions are correct, and they snap a few photos.

Perhaps the most curious thing about the city as a whole is the fact that a giant wall surrounds the city.

What is a wall doing surrounding a city in this day and age? Ponders Jones as he takes more photos.

He is almost get used to the silence and the humming when he hears John's panicked voice over the radio. "You might want to check your seven o'clock!"

Puzzled, Al turns his plane around and almost loses control when he sees giant naked people roaming near the village's wall.

 **Germans**

"Damn Fritz," Johann says "what the hell are these things?!"

Fritz can only stare at the things bellow him, grasping up at the planes they could never reach.

"I... I don't know Johann," Fritz says in a small voice.

Both of them can only look at the monsters bellowing at them, staring at them wide eyes. They could hardly believe they existed.

Fritz manages to snap a couple of shots. It captures their dirty, mottled skin and dead glazed over eyes perfectly.

Johann turns his head to the left saw something moving in the sky, squinting at them he could swear that they were getting bigger. " _Graf Zeppelin_ , come in _Graf Zeppelin_. This is Lieutenant Berkhoff, come in, over!" he calls with desperation over the radio.

" _Graf Zeppelin_ here lieutenant, what is the situation, over" the bridge officer responds.

" _Graf Zeppelin_ , were any more planes sent up to scout the area, over."

"No," says Vizeadmiral Dönitz, taking the mic from the officer. "Lt., what is this about, over."

Nothing is uttered over the radio for a few moments. "I've spotted unknowns, Sir. What are your orders, over."

Vizeadmiral Dönitz is silent, thoughts rushing through his head.

While Johann and the ship communicate, Fritz had keeps his eyes trained on the movement. He's left wondering if they're friendly or not. His thumb twitches on the trigger.

Back on the _Graf Zeppelin_ , Dönitz paces back and forth on the bridge. He stops and walks to the radio and picks it up. "Men," he says into the mic. "You are to try and get a look at the unknowns and get on back here to the carrier as soon as you can. But do not engage, over."

"Yes Vizeadmiral!"

Fritz and Johann both turn their planes to face the on coming unknowns.

But unknown to Fritz and Johann, Al and Andrew have gotten closer when they had followed what they have dubbed 'giants'. It isn't too long before they're all within sight of each other.

"Amerikaner?"

"Germans?"

As quick as a flash, Al and Andrew see the German planes turn around, and for a second they thought they are going in for an attack run, but instead they head away instead of turning back around to charge them.

"Al!" Andrew shouts over the radio. "Were those German planes?"

Al is speechless for a couple of moments before he can get a reply out."Y-yeah," he says, trying to shake his nerves off. "I'm positive that was a couple of krauts."

There's some radio silence before it's Al who finally says something. "Come on we need to get back to the _GW_ and report this."

Fritz and Johann are hurrying, pushing their planes to the max to try and put as much distance between them and the Americans as possible. Thoughts raced threw their head and they were on edge because of the encounter with the Americans.

After five minutes they see the welcome sight of the _Graf Zeppelin_ and the rest of the fleet. They get ready to land, and their beating hearts finally settle down.

Hearing the cable catching on the hook on his planes lets Fritz finally breathe a sigh of release and cut off the engine. He reaches up and pulls back on the cockpit release to get up from his seat. He makes his way to the bulkhead door, waiting only for Johann to catch up.

After rushing up a couple of stairwells and crossing a hallway, they reach the control room in the tower.

Fritz sees Vizeadmiral Dönitz and Captain Schaus over at the window talking. Going past the door's threshold, they stand at attention near them and wait to be spoken to.

Dönitz turns around and sees them standing there. "What's wrong men?" he asks at their wide eyes, shaking hands, and twitching jaws.

Fritz and Johann look at each other, and then face Dönitz. "Vizeadmiral, we are not the only ones here."

 **Sorry for the long wait for this new chapter, but here it is please R &R and leave a review if you have any questions.**


	3. New Discoveries

**Me:Hey guys its Falloutfan158 back with another chapter. Now we will see the reaction of the discovery that neither the germans nor the americans are alone. Now Happy Easter**

 **Levi: Thats great and all you shitty brat, but when the fuck are we going to show up.**

 **Me: LEVI ! how the hell did you get in here ?!**

 **Levi: Jäger punched a hole in the wall.**

 **Me:EREN!**

 **Eren: Sorry but Corporal Levi ordered me to.**

 **ME:Just for this Levi I have a special surprise for you.**

 **Levi: (Unimpressed) oh really.**

 **Me:Yes really, but that's for later Mikasa the disclaimer please**

 **Mikasa: Falloutfan158 does not own Attack on Titan, Hajime Isayama does.**

 **Ocean outside wall Maria**

 **German Aircraft Carrier _Graf Zeppelin_**

Two emotions are visible on Vizeadmiral Dönitz's face; hope and concern. Hope because of the fact they aren't alone here, and concern because of the pilots' pale faces and shaking bodies.

"What's wrong?" he asks, "you look ill."

Fritz and Johann look at each other for a few moments before Fritz speaks. "Herr vizeadmiral," he says "do you want the bad news, or the very bad new?"

The eyebrows on Dönitz's head arch. 'Whatever they saw out there must have really spooked them,' he thinks to himself. Dönitz pauses briefly before looking at them. "The worst news first gentlemen, if you would please."

"Well, herr vizeadmiral," Fritz says "we can officially tell you that we are not in our world anymore."

Dönitz clenches his jaw, and tries to mask the shock on his face. His mind is racing, thoughts flying through fast. He takes a moment to steel himself. "How can you possibly know that, Captain Keiner?"

"Herr vizeadmiral," Fritz says "the reconnaissance photos we took will clearly show these giant people. There's also a forest of giant trees, even bigger than those American redwoods."

At the words giants, Dönitz quirks his eyebrows up. "Really Keiner? Giants?"

From his tone Fritz knew that the Vizeadmiral doesn't believe him. He starts to respond when one of the intelligence officers bursts through the door, hitting the wall with a resounding crack that gathers the attention of everyone in the room.

"HERR VIZEADMIRAL!" the man shouts running over to him, photos clutched in his hand. His eyes are opened wide, and his hands can't stop themselves from shaking. Crossing the room in mere seconds, he shows the pictures to Dönitz.

His face pales when he sees what is captured on the paper. "Very well captain I believe you now," Dönitz says, his voice cracking slightly as he speaks. He tries to calm himself and get color back in his face. "And what exactly is the bad news?" asks Dönitz in a reluctant voice.

Fritz looks over at Johann and grips his shoulder, whispering something under his breath.

"American planes, herr vizeadmiral. They're here, somewhere," Johann answers in a low voice, afraid of even hearing himself say the words.

Dönitz looks down at the photos again. "Between the Americans and these giants, I wonder who the real enemy is," he mutters under his breath.

Dönitz zeros in on the radio, and makes it over there in a few strides. He hits a button and speaks into the microphone. "I want all ground commanders and ship captains to report to the _Graf Zeppelin_ briefing room to receive the report from the reconnaissance flight. That is all."

Setting the microphone down, he turns to the pilots. "Come men. You need to be present to give your report to the commanders, no?" With that being said, he walks toward the door with Johann and Fritz following him to the briefing room.

 **American carrier _George Washington_**

Silence hangs over the briefing room as Smith, Hale, and the pilots stand at the front of the room. The empty chairs in front of them wait for the ground commanders to join them.

The first one to walk through the door are Major General Eric Davis, then Captain Charles White. Soon men were filling the room, filling in one at a time. The seats beside MG Davis were Major General's Malcolm Stone and William Smithson. The seats on the other side of the room are occupied by the captains of the other ships, Spencer, Fitzroy, Mullen, McNaughton, Livingston, and Wright.

As the last man takes his seat, Hale and Smith stands up. "Men, as of 14:45 we can officially say that we are no where in our own world, and we are not alone out here."

The room breaks out in a multitude of shocked voices. One of the men stands up. "How can you be sure of this? Where is the proof of these claims?"

Hale slides a manila folder across the table to him without uttering a single word.

Davis opens up the folder, which has **[CLASSIFIED]** stamped over the front in bright red letters. He sifts through the pictures inside, and even though they were low resolution, each one makes him feeling more uneasy than the last. The horror of the trench warfare he went through twenty five years ago held a candle to it. It was giant, titanic even, vaguely humanoid creatures have mottled skin and dead eyes that gazed at nothing and yet at the same time everything. He cusses under his breath and slams the folder shut. "Fuck. What the hell? What was that?" He looks up at Hale and Smith as if silently asking permission to pass around the folder.

When they both nodded, he turns to Captain Fitzroy and hands it to him.

As the folder passed around the room, shocked swears fills the room. They all sit there, trying to digest what they have just seen. No one can believe it, but the proof was there in a black and white.

Mullen stands up and speaks. "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Granted."

Mullen nods his head and continues. "Sir, is this what you meant when you said that we are not alone?"

Hale shakes his head. "No," he responds. "These two," he pointed to Alfred and Andrew "ran across German planes on their recon flight."

As Hale finishes, shocked gasps fill the room.

Dread fills them faster than water in a sinking ship. Both Hale and Smith look at them for a few minutes and watched as they quietly chatted in worried tones among themselves. Smith sees Hale squint his eyes slightly and a grimace forming on his lips, and gets their attention with a loud whistle.

"Men!" Smith shouts in a stern voice. "If you will all calm down, we will tell you the rest of the report."

"All right," says Smith, clapping his hands together. "the other thing that we have to tell you is that we have a possible base camp location. It's a walled off city we saw in our recon flight. According to the pictures that Captain Jones took, the city has a fairly stable looking port with a sizable military base right beside it." He pauses, looks around at the men, and continues. "After this meeting, we will plan our moves to take the city. Are there any questions?"

Everyone looks around at each other, no one daring to speak, that is, until Davis stands up. "What should we expect at the city when we get there?" he asks.

Smith replies in a low voice. "It is unknown at the time, the Germans could have gotten there before us and set up shop. Or it could be deserted for all we know."

"What about defensive measures?" asks Stone.

"The battleships _South Carolina_ and _North Dakota_ will guard the entrance to the harbor with a few of our artillery pieces, and light and heavy cruisers acting as the last line of defense in the harbor. There will be some Heavy MG emplacements and artillery on the walls, if we can find a way to get them up there. That is all for now men, report back to your ships." He ends with a sharp salute.

The rest of the men stand up from their seats and return to their stations and prepare to make headway to the city that they had spotted.

 **The Port**

The port is silent as a grave as the ships pull into it. Troop and supply ships pull in along the docks. The port springs back to life in almost an instant; the thumps of boots as they march down gangplanks on to the stone port, and the grinding gears of cranes as they unload boxes that had weapons and ammunition in them fill the still air.

Men are mulling around bundled up in their heavy coats as the snow gently falls down around them, dusting the the area with a light white coating. They talk to friends or reading books they were able to smuggle inside their parkas. A loud voice rings through the calm atmosphere in the port.

"Atten hut!"

They drop whatever is in their hands at the moment and snap to attention. By the shore of the river, standing on old but sturdy shipping crates, is their commanding officers. They are bundled up in thick jackets as well.

"Alright men!" shouts Smith, his voice reverberating. "We are in quite the predicament as of now. We've been holding this information back, but I can not, and will not keep it from you anymore. As of our incident, we have found ourselves a world that isn't our own."

His men break out into frantic and shocked chattering. A few among them refuse to take the statement, complaining in low voices that Smith has finally lost it.

"Men," he continues. "I won't lie to you, we're in a tight spot. We are cut off from reinforcements and supplies, and we are not alone here. Intelligence from our recon flyboys have brought back some, unnerving to say the least, information on who we're dealing with. We're going to be dealing with a race of giant sapient creatures, and the Germans."

He clenches his pocketed fist as he hears the collective gasp from the men in front of him. They are trained from day one to expect the unexpected. The Germans were nothing to them, a race of monster like juggernauts that tower over them is something he wouldn't have believed if he hadn't seen the photographs.

"Quiet!" he yells in a vain attempt to reign in his men. "I said quiet!" he shouts through cupped hands. When they still didn't calm down, he pulls his gun from its holster and shots into the air.

His men flinch, their attention drawn to Smith now.

"Report to the quartermasters to receive your weapon, then I want the 1st Infantry to head east to search the southern sector of the town while the 2nd Infantry will head west to search the northern sector of the town. 4th Armored will wait here until the tanks and half tracks are unloaded, then they will join up with the rest of the men in the center of town. Keep an eye out for anything unusual. That's all. Dismissed!" With that, he salutes.

The men salute back until he lets his down, then they scatter to the winds to get ready for their mission

Smith and the other commanders look on while the 1st and 2nd Infantry either line up to get their weapons from the quartermaster, or head to where the rest of their division was gathered.

"What do you think they will find?" piped Davis.

" I don't know," Smith replies, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

They watch on as their men march through the accumulating snow into the village.

 **Okay so what do ya think R &R please and thank you**


	4. Knocking on the citys gate

**Wow guys two chapters in one day well this is an Easter gift for all who love my story.**

 **Now to the guest who left the review I would like to thank you for if it wasn't for you I would not have discovered GATE: Thus the JDSF fought there, I love it thank you for telling me about it. If anyone has not seen it I would recommended it.**

 **Now since I have guest's thanks to a certain corporal (Mutters a few curses at Levi) they now have to do the disclaimer**

 **All: Oh come on do we have to**

 **Me: Yes you do, Jean your up.**

 **Jean: Thanks a lot jäger. Falloutfan158 does not own attack on titan, Hajime Isayama does.**

 **Sgt. Paul McTavish**

 **1st Infantry Division**

 **16th Infantry Regiment**

 **Fox Company**

It's cold, freezing cold, as we marched through the snow to the town in the distance. Snow is already soaking through my pants. Even through our marching boots, I could hear the chattering teeth of the men who grew up in the south and tropics

"Poor guys," I think to myself, pulling my scarf up to cover my nose. Countless years growing up in the freezing winters of Alaska have prepared me well, as this feels like a normal spring day for me.

It's about thirty minutes until we reach the outskirts of the town. As we came closer, we could just start to make out a wooden sign beside a snow covered cobblestone road.

 **Willkommen in Rostock-(Welcome to Rostock)**

No one says anything. Some of the younger soldiers don't know why, but they're scared at the carving. Someone mutters a curse under their breath. Not a single soul dare moves forward.

"Come on men, weapons ready. We still have orders," says C.O. Col. Hansen in a quiet voice. I don't know if the others could hear him, but I could, and there was a deep icy layer, even colder than the air around us, of fear. Not of the what they might find, but for his other men.

There's a chorus of sniffles and guns clicking out of safety.

I pull around my Thompson, and relay the orders back to the rest of the Infantry.

Silence greets us as we march into Rostock. The place is in shambles, reminding me of a war zone almost.

We are ordered to split up and cover the entire southern sector. They split us by company, then by squad to clear one street at a time until we arrived in the center.

My squad is given the street we first arrived at, when we got to town. My squad included our squad leader Lt. Wallenstein, Cpl. Johnson, Pvt's O'Mally, Miller, Jackson, Williamson , and Ramirez.

Advancing down the street, we go house by house until we encounter something. The only thing we found were rats, tattered furniture, and a few buildings too run down to even enter.

But as we are clearing the third street, we come upon what was at one time a fortified building, sandbags out in front in a semi-circle.

We look at each other and approach the building in caution. We crouch down and pass under the windows.

Lt. Wallenstein and I stack up at the door, him on the right and myself on the left. I motion for Williamson to kick open the door, as he did the lieutenant went in, followed by Williamson and I.

"Clear left," shouts Wallenstein.

"Clear Right," I shout.

"Clear Center," Williamson shouts, turning back to face the rest of us.

Turning around, I go back to the door and call the rest of the men in. We all circle around in the center of the room.

"Alright men, this building is three stories tall, so to cover the whole building we will divide up in to two men teams. O'Mally and Miller," he points to them. "You two will guard the front and warn us if you see any krauts heading this way. Johnson and Ramirez you two have the ground floor and the basement. Jackson and Williamson you scout the first floor, and the sergeant and I will search the top floor, okay? Fall out."

Wallenstein, Jackson, Williamson, and myself proceeded up the staircase. Jackson and Williamson, stopp on the first floor and proceeded with their search of the floor. We continue on, and when we reached the top floor, we see seven doors down the hallway in front of us, three on each side with one at the end of the hall.

Walking down the hallway, we stop at the first set of doors looking back at Wallenstein, we both nodded our heads, and cautiously opened our doors.

The sight that greeted me was of a mummified corpse, still in bed under the covers. I continue down the hallway, unable to process what I saw. The same sight greets me, a dried up body still in bed under the covers. Turning to the lieutenant, I see him at the last door on his side, staring at the bed.

I tap him on the shoulder, breaking him from his trance, and point to the last unopened door.

We stack up each on the other side of the door, and turn the door knob quickly and flooded in.

The room is bare, with a bed in the corner and a desk in front of the window. Advancing further into the room, I walk toward the desk. I don't notice it until my fingers graze the chair. This one still has some meat and gore, albeit dried out, on its bone. The windows are shut tight.

"Sir, it's another... One of them." I am unable to even get the word corpse past my lips.

Turning back to the body, I notice that it wore a strange uniform and that on the back of the jacket was a even stranger symbol.

It's of two wing intersected, one white while the other was blue.

Looking around the desk, I see a leather bound book by the hand. As I pick it up, something falls out.

Looking at the spot it fell, I see a silver ring. Picking it up I held it in my hands and turned it around looking at it. There was an engraving on the inside.

 **To my heart and soul -Erwin**

I slip the ring into my breast pocket, shaking my head. I flip open the book. There were maybe a dozen or so entries, and beside the fact it was covered in a layer of dust, it looked to be in surprisingly good shape. I flip to the last entry in the book, and am unable to stop myself from muttering the words to myself.

 _ **"This will be my final entry, my strength is leaving me. Only a few members of my squad remain, but they are in extremely poor health, and I fear that the others that set off back to Wall Maria have mysteriously disappeared. We have no gas, no blades, no food, and there's a giant swarm of titans outside the wall. I can only comfort my squad as I watch them starve. We should have returned with them. What ever happened to them is on my head, more blood on my hands. If anyone finds this journal, please return this and the ring to Erwin Smith of the Recon Corps. This is Squad leader Gibson, signing out of my last entry. Erwin, I am so sorry that I can not return to you, just remember I will always love you no matter what."**_

I harshly wipe tears that have leaked from my eyes as I check the date it was written.

 _ **March. 4, 830**_

I unzip my jacket and shove it in the inside pocket. I don't remember Wallenstein had been behind me.

"We need to show this to the commander as soon as possible."

As we walk out the door, I stop and turn, looking back at the mummified remains. "I promise to give this back to him." I say softly. I turn and continue out the doorway, then down the stairs to the ground floor right behind Wallenstein, and then outside where the rest of the squad is.

We turn to continue up the street when we hear the clanking of tanks coming from behind us.

"Its okay Lieutenant," I say, placing my hand on his shoulder. "It's just the 4th."

The tanks get closer and the lead tank stops, its commander popping out from the hatch of his Sherman.

"Hey fella, ya mind givin' us a ride to the center of town?" asks Lt. Wallenstein

"Sure, hop on," the commander shouts, waving his arm over.

We all climb on and try to find places out of the way. The gunman returns to the depths of the tank, and lets the driver know to start again.

The ride is uneventful as we near the center of town.

Rolling to a stop, we see that everyone has arrived. We hop off the tank, and started out search for our commanders. The Lt waves the rest of the squad off to join their unit, while we head to a building that M.P.'s are guarding.

We salute and ask if our company commander is in there. The man on the left alerts us that he is in a meeting with the divisional and lead commanders.

We tell him we found some vital Intel, and as soon as we show him the diary, he allows us to enter the building. Both of us head up to the top floor, where the mayor's office, and now our makeshift war room is.

As we near the office. we hear the commanders talking.

"We need to find another source of food, the rations we brought with us won't last forever," says Davis.

"We know Eric," sighs Smith. "as soon as we can, we will send out a scouting party to find the local animal population. But what is more concerning for me is this old field report, from one of our own no less, about some how the entirety of civilization collapsed from these titans. The question of why they would leave this secure city for this research base Sina, is of the upmost concern. What ever the answer is, it is either very good or very bad."

"How far is this research base from here?" asks Stone.

"From here," replies Smith "about twenty miles."

Hearing enough, I knock on the door. We hear boot steps, and see the door opening to reveal Smithson. We salute.

"Sir, permission to enter?"

"Granted."

"Sir, Lieutenant John Wallenstein, and Sergeant Paul McTavish reporting."

Smith looks between the two of. "What do you have to report that is so important, men?"

I step forward and slide the journal across the table to him.

He gives me skeptical leer, one eyebrow raised. "A book? And of what importance could this be?"

"Sir, it is a journal."

Smith leafs through the aged page skimming each entry for information. The only one he reads completely is the lasts entry. His face hardens, and a solemn mood washes over him. "This explains a good bit about what we are fighting and who is fighting them. Thank you sergeant, for bringing this to my attention." Smith sound genuine, which makes me internally breathe a sigh of relief.

I salute, but my gaze lingers on the journal, something Smith picks up on. My thoughts drift to the promise I made to the mummified remains of Gibson.

"Don't worry sergeant, after we copy down all useful information we will return the journal to you, after all you found it, by all rights its now yours," he assures me.

Smith's a smart man that I've worked with for a long time now, he probably already put two and two together by now.

A knock on the door draws our attention. Smithson is again at the doorway, a colonel standing on the other side. He salutes Smithson and enters. "Sir's, the engineers that you sent to the wall have radioed back. They need your assistance on the wall. It is important, they said."

Smith nods his head. "Thank you colonel, you are dismissed and are to report back to your post."

He salutes and walks out the door and back to his post.

We go to do the same, but Smith stops us mid salute.

"Hold on a second Lieutenant," he says "can your squad provide an escort for myself and the other commanders?"

"Of course, sir" Wallenstein replies in earnest. "McTavish, go gather the squad and scrounge up a couple of jeeps for the generals, and see if any of those tankers want to help."

I salute him and turn on the heel of my boot. Not knowing what would happen in the next few hours would completely change everything.

 **The Wall, Rostock**

 **POV Change**

 **third person**

The engineers stand around waiting for their compatriots to report back in from their exploration of the inside of the giant wall.

"Still can't believe that the wall is actually a giant base as well." one man remarks, leaning against the battlement.

"Yeah, bigger than any thing I've ever seen. Only found one wing of the damn place by ourselves. Glad we got that elevator rig up and running, would a fucking hassle to climb those stairs to the top every time."

"Amen to that brother!"

"Atten hut!" someone cries out.

They all turn and saluted as three jeeps drive across the top, with two Stuart tanks bringing up the rear.

The convoy comes to a stop near the two men that were talking. Getting out, the generals survey the area.

A door that leads to the inside of the massive wall is open with men going in and out. To the left of that is two gates, one for people and the other for larger vehicles.

Smith turns to the two men. "I want to see your commanding officer, soldiers. He said it is important."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the man on the left replied and left to get him. A few moments later, he returns with his C.O., but just as they were about to speak...

 **BANG... BANG... BANG...**

The sound reverberates through the air, startling some of the more light hearts. Someone presses their ear up against the smaller gate.

 **BANG... BANG... BANG...**

 **Quiet a cliff hanger I say what will happen next. Find out next time on A New Hope**

 **R &R please.**


	5. The Death of a Comrade

**Hey guys it me back again with another chapter. Sorry that its so late I had originally finished this earlier and sent it to my Beta and I have not heard back from them at all. So I went on ahead and tried to fix all the mistakes I could see and post it as is. So who's turn is it to do this time hmm, Sasha your up.**

 **Levi: Before you do that, brat I think you are forgetting something very important where your from.**

 **Hmm really, what could I be forgetting... Oh yea thanks Levi. Happy Veterans Day to former service men here in the US and to any elsewhere. Now Sasha if you would please.**

 **Sasha: Sure Falloutfan158 dose not own Attack on Titan Hajime Isayama does.**

* * *

 **The Wall, Rostock**

 **BANG...BANG...BANG**

The clanging of steel on steel could be heard on the outer side and inner side of the wall as the butt of an MP-40 banged against the smaller gate.

 **BANG...BANG...BANG**

Labored heavy breathing and steam came from the mouth of Stabsfeldwebel(Sergeant Major) Joseph Krämer as he continued to beat on the gate, trying to get anyone attention.

"Stabsfeldwebel, its coming" a soldier yelled out in horror.

As the soldier said that, loud and heavy foot steps could be heard coming from the snowy forest two hundred meters behind them.

His eyebrows shot up like a rocket into his hair line and his frosty blue eyes widened in fear, he turned around looking back at the forest. He could see trees shacking and could feel with each tremor that it was getting closer. He and his remaining men huddled around their motorcycles as a makeshift barricade.

"Get ready men," he yelled "Soldat(Solider)" he yelled at one of the men by the only motorcycle with a sidecar. "Get that damn MG ready."

The soldier nodded in confirmation and moved to set the machine gun up. Krämer eyes turned back to the forest just as the creature bursted from the foliage like an explosion.

"OPEN FIRE" he yelled and they let loose on it.

 **Three hours ago**

The beach was quiet as the numerous small boats made there way on to the snow covered beach. Splashing water could be heard as a couple of the men dressed in sailor garb with heavy winter coats on jumped into the crystal blue water to help the boats ashore. Which was difficult for a few of them that were laded down with motorcycles, as the boats hit the snow covered beach the sailors went to work unloading the motorcycles.

The soldiers in the other boats jumped out into the shallow ankle deep water and walked ashore in their gray heavy wool coats, stood out among the sailors dark blue wool coats .

"Herr Stabsfeldwebel" a sailor called.

Krämer a man in his early thirty's with his dark chocolate brown hair covered by his Stahlhelm turned.

"Yes" he said his voice slightly muffled from the scarf around his lower face and neck.

"The motorcycles have been unloaded. We are returning to the fleet, radio for pickup when you are ready. Godspeed sir."

With that the sailor saluted and made his way back to the boats. Krämer watched as the boats pulled away with a roar, speeding back toward the fleet in the distance.

"All right men." Krämer called "Gather around."

His squad gathered around weapons in their arms. The first member of his squad was his Obergefreiter (Senior Lance Corporal) Mark Finkel. He was in his later twenty's, in his arms was an MP-40 submachine gun. Next was Obersoldat(Senior solider) and radioman Isaak Westheimer, he was in his mid-twenty's and was armed with a K-98k rifle, the man in the middle was Soldat Sebastian Meyr he had just turned twenty one a month ago in his arms was also an MP-40. The man or rather boy by his look beside of Meyr was Soldat Peter Schleibaum he was eighteen he had been given command of the MG-34, and the last member of the group was also eighteen he was Soldat Armin Haberlin and he also had a K-98k rifle.

"Alright men, this is a simple ground reconnaissance mission, we are to here to see if the city the pilots saw in the distance on there flight is a stable and defensible base of operations."

He went to continue but Sebastian interrupted saying.

"But Stabsfeldwebel Krämer, what of the Americans, what if they have reached the city before us."

His question rang true to Krämer. What if the Americans had already reached to city, there were to many what ifs and not enough in facts. But orders were orders they were to recon the area.

"I understand that Meyr," Krämer said "that's why this is reconnaissance, to see the situation. If, and that's a big if, the americans have beat us to it we simply find another base."

"But what about the Giants that roam here" said Peter his voice barely above a whisper and face pale in fright at having to face one of those monstrosity.

"Hopefully, we won't encounter them" Krämer said trying to lift up Peter's spirits. It worked, some color had returned to the boy's face.

"Alright men" Krämer called lifting his MP-40 up and putting it on his back by the strap. "Mount up on a cycle and move out."

One by one they moved to get on a motorcycle, Peter since had the MG he rode in the only motorcycle with a sidecar. Cranking up their engines they started into the shadowy dark snow covered forest, as he rode through the forest, his men behind him Krämer couldn't shake this feeling of absolute dread, like he had just entered a place that he shouldn't have entered. Putting it in the back of his mind he focused on the task at had, find the city and observe it, contact command and relay the information, and if possible find a secondary base.

Unnoticed to them though they were being hunted, a giant as they called them had caught their scent and turned from heading toward the other larger human scent was gathered to head after them. Thundering through the foliage like a bulldozer it went after them.

 **POV Joseph Krämer**

We were riding, passing large trees and taking note of the area when we felt it like cannon's firing off a salvo.

 **BOOM...BOOM...BOOM...**

I stopped, my men following suite. Our engine's idling as I tried to hear from which direction the sounds were coming from, I heard one of the men getting off of their motorcycles, I turned around to order him back on it when we felt it again.

 **BOOM...BOOM...BOOM**

I turned in the direction it was coming from my right right where I could see that it was Peter who had gotten out apparently to stretch his legs. I opened my mouth to yell at him when it happened. Like a explosion the creature plowed through the foliage snow and branches going everywhere, the creature for that was the only way I could describe it with its moldy looking skin and dead like eyes. We could only stare at it in horror as when with out warning it reached down and reached down to pick Peter up with its giant hand, with a startled yell Peter managed to pull out his Walther pistol from his side holster as the hand closed around him.

As the creature closed its hand around him and lifted him up I pulled my gun from behind my back and leveled it at the creature and was about to pull the trigger when I remembered it still had Peter in its arm. Taking my figure of the trigger I yell at it.

"Put him down now" I yelled at it.

It didn't even look at me like it was ignoring me, and that only Peter had its attention, as the creature lifted him up I saw that one of Peter's arms were free. The arm with the pistol, lifting his own arm Peter fired at the creature's head.

 **BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG..**

He shot off his rounds very quickly but all for naught, as it seemed that the pistols bullets were about as effective as throwing pebbles at it. The creature opened it mouth and lifted it arms and Peter saw where it was going to put him.

"AHHHH, PLEASE NO, DON'T DO IT, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU." Peter screamed out.

It didn't even acknowledge him it just continued to lift him up. Having enough I fired at the creature's stomach.

The sound of my weapon echoed, in the forest as I filled its chest with my entire clip. Thirty two rounds gone like a flash, my weapon clicked signifying that my gun was empty and the creature acted as if he didn't even feel any of them at all. I stared at it shocked that it shrugged off my entire clip, I was roused from my thoughts however by a scream, Peter's scream I looked up to the head of the creature and saw that it was slowly putting Peter in its mouth and as soon as it put him halfway its jaws fell like a guillotine, silencing Peter's screams and spraying blood from the initial bite. I watched in horror as guts and what looked like a waterfall of crimson liquid running down the creature's mouth. Turning the white snow underneath it red.

My eyes widened and face went pale as ash.

"C-come on" I yelled.

Pushing the accelerator I shot off like a rocket on my motorcycle with my squad following behind me, my face stinging from the cold air, blowing on my face as we hurried threw the forest, we could feel the creature's thundering footsteps coming after us. We dodged logs, trees, rocks, and the occasional animal, but still it was after us like a shark that had tasted blood for the first time and wanted more. After riding for what seemed like an eternity through the forest I saw a clearing up ahead of us.

Breaking out of the forest and into the clearing I saw something that amazed me. A wall, a very tall wall. It looked to be taller than any building I had ever seen, as I scanned the outer side of the wall something caught my sight two gate on bigger the other smaller.

'A way in.' I thought, and we rode toward the gates. "Come on men" I yelled out "to the gates."

Stopping in front of the smaller gate we formed a circle around us, with only our motorcycle's to protect us. I jumped off of mine and ran to the gate bringing my MP-40 around I held it up.

 **BANG...BANG...BANG...**

I started to beat on the gate. The steel butt of my weapon rang out as I continued to hit the steel gate.

 **BANG...BANG...BANG...**

My breathing started to become heavy and labored as I continued to beat on the gate trying to get anyone's attention. A voice caught my attention.

"Stabsfeldwebel" Sebastian yelled "It's coming" he called out in horror.

As he said that we all could feel heavy and thundering footsteps heading for us from the forest, the creature it seamed, had caught up with us.

I turned around my face going ashed white and my eye wide with fear, I could see trees shacking and could feel from its footsteps that it was getting closer. My men and I huddled in fear around our little makeshift barricade.

"Get ready men" I called out while reloading my weapon. "Sebastian" I said "Get that damn MG ready."

He nodded and reached into the sidecar to retrieve the MG-34 and proceeded to set it up, with a firm cocking of the bolt and setting the bi-pod up on the motorcycle's seat he was ready. I turned back to the forest my men at the ready.

It was quite, deathly quite. Then like an explosion it bursted threw the foliage of the forest , its maw still red from Peter's blood.

"OPEN FIRE." I yelled and we let loose on it.

 **Inside the Wall**

 **Third Person**

Shocked silence reigned as the weapons, outside the wall opened fire, german weapons. But the strange thing about it all was that they were not firing at the gate but from the sound of it was firing away from it at something, at what was anyone's guess, but what ever it was, it was big if the footsteps they were felling were anything to go by. A soldier turned to look at Lieutenant General Smith.

"Sir" he asked "What do we do."

LTG. Smith didn't say anything he only stood there and listened, he heard rapid yelling in german. The yelling went on for a few minutes, when the banging started on the gate again.

 **BANG...BANG...BANG...**

"OPEN THE GATE!" a german accented voice yelled out in english. Stunning every one.

"PLEASE!, OPEN THE GATE!" they heard the voice yell out again.

LTG. Smith thoughts were flying like rockets threw his mind, gauging the options from whether opening the gate and saving the germans or leaving it closed and dooming them to whatever was out there. He lowered his head in thought, and when he lifted it again his steely gray eyes were filled with strong conviction as he gave out his order.

"Open the gates now!" he ordered "Let them in."

The men were in shock. Their leader was ordering them to let in their enemy, a few nearby officers had their mouths open and were about to protest that order when he added.

"But, keep your weapons trained on them as they come in, then disarm them."

That the men agreed with and as a extra security measure, one of the officers went over to the two Stuart light tanks and order them to move up to near the gate. The two commanders did as order and ordered their drivers to move up to near the gate, their tanks stopped a few feet away from the gate and turned there turrets to the gate.

A soldier closed the distance from the Stuart tanks to the gate, luckily unlike the much bigger gate that was powered by the walls inner generator, this was a hand turned gate, like a bulkhead door on a ship.

He turned the handle, his muscles bulging as he tried to turn the rusted handle, finally with a great heave, the handle broke loose and started to turn. The soldier opened it part way. He stuck his head out and saw in front of him was the germans firing at a giant creature. It scared him with its dead like eyes and blooded maw.

Finding his voice he yelled out to the germans.

"Hey!, get in here, quick."

The germans stopped firing and turned around, momentarily stunned at the appearance of an american soldier. But shrugging it off they lept up threw their weapons either on their backs or in Sebastian's case in the sidecar and started toward the now open gate pushing their motorcycle's with them. As the last man entered the gate the american slammed it shut and quickly turned the handle until it stopped turning.

The germans on their knees panting, their breath clear in the cold air. Tried to stop their still fast beating hearts to no ad-vale.

As their hearts finally started to slow, they heard a terrifying sound, guns cocking. They looked up hearts now pounding like drums, and saw the americans with their guns pointed at them.

An officer stepped forward, a colonel from the look of his uniform and said to them.

"Alright krauts, hands up and no funny business now."

With a dejected sigh they all lifted their hands up one by one. They were striped of their sidearms and grenades and were made to march to the town they could no see in the distance. As they marched one thought was traveling threw their heads.

'What will happen to us now.'

* * *

 **Boy what a whirlwind chapter eh, well the german recon team has been captured and are down a man, and they have now seen the brutality of the titans. No fear, no compassion, only a ruthless drive to consume. So please read and review and if you have any questions ask me in a review and I will answer it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Oh and as an added note until I heard back from my beta Nightmare on Titan, does anyone have one I could use in the meantime, if so I would appreciate it. This is Falloutfan158 signing off.**


	6. A Walk

**Hey guy sorry for the very late chapter. Between having a bit of writers block, moving and starting a new job I have had little time to write but here it is the latest chapter of A New Hope. Now who's turn is it this time. Ah yes Krista take us away.**

 **Krista: Falloutfan158 does not own Attack on titan Hajime Isayama does.**

 **Night, Holding cell, Old Police Station, Rostock**

The cold howling wind could be heard blowing outside; sending snow around in all directions. The only source of light being the lights above them. Some were sitting in silence staring into the fire; the others were trying to get some sleep. Krämer however, could only toss and turn. He could still see the creature every time he closed his eyes. Its mouth still blood red from Peter's blood and the sickening grin that appeared after killing Peter.

Banishing that image from his mind, he turned over on his side and once again tried to at least get some sleep. As he slowly faded into sleep's blissful embrace, he wondered to himself why had that thing eaten Peter, and what purpose his death had served to it.

 **U.S. Military War Room, Old City Hall, Rostock**

To say the atmosphere in the war room was tense would be a misnomer. It was in fact, a step away from complete anarchy. The interrogation reports from the captured german soldiers had almost sent the divisional commanders over the edge. "Titans" are what the information in the journal called them and the fact that they ate humans was cause for concern, but to hear that one shrugged off thirty-two rounds from an MP-40 as if they were spitballs was extremely alarming.

The only reason that they hadn't gone crazy was from the firm command of LTG. Smith and Adm. Hale, they had to make a decision, about the Germans and the Titans. It was agreed that the Titans were the real threat, but the question among them was how to get the Germans to see this was the conundrum to the American leaders.

Then like a bolt of lighting it hit LTG. Smith! The captured Germans had seen the brutality of the Titans for themselves and from the interrogation reports definitely wanted revenge for the death of their comrade. They turned to an M.P. standing guard the asked.

"Sergeant." He called. The man in question stood at attention and saluted.

"Sir!" he replied.

"Go and get hmmm." LTG. Smith trailed off going over the names of the captured German. "Ah, yes," he said finding one "Go and get Stabsfeldwebel Krämer, bring him here to us. Okay, Sergeant."

He saluted and replied, "Sir, yes sir."

The Sergeant turned and walked from his position against the wall to the door opening it and stepped into the hallway closing the door behind him. He walked to the main hall, grabbed his coat from a coat rack and another MP that had just entered the room, and opened the door and they trudged out into the snow.

The commanders were discussing the reports when MG. Davis asked.

"Hey, does it say in the reports whether or not he can speak English?"

The shuffling of papers could be heard as LTG. Smith went back through the papers.

"Yes, he can." Smith said, "So that's one problem already solved."

Trudging through the snow the two M.P.'s made their way to the old police station. The bitterly cold wind penetrating their wool coats making them shiver, while the street lights above them illuminated the way.

"Thank God; the engineers got the power grid up." one M.P. said shivering a bit.

"Yeah," the other one said with a smile "now we have heat. Who would have thought that the entire town's power supply was coming from the Wall's power grid."

"Well, it wasn't easy from what I heard if it wasn't for the gas powered generators that they found we wouldn't have any of this " the first M.P. stated.

"Really, why's that?" the second M.P. asked.

"Well," the first one said "according to the engineers they found all sorts of futuristic-looking technology that they didn't know how to operate. So the brass told them not to touch anything until they find any sort of manuals to operate them."

"Ah," the second M.P. said in acknowledgment.

They continued on their way to the old police station, passing soldiers patrolling the area. Up ahead they could see the lights of the old police station, increasing their speed to hurry along and get to warm up a little before escorting the prisoner back to HQ to be questioned by the brass. Opening the door they hurried inside, quickly closing the door behind them.

Turning they saw other M.P.'s milling around, standing and talking. Walking up to the main desk, stopping to salute the M.P. on duty. The Sergeant asked the desk M.P.

"We have been sent to retrieve the prisoner known as Joseph Krämer."

The M.P. looked at them.

"Yes," he said "we received word from HQ. He's in there" he continued pointing behind himself toward the holding cells. "in the main cell."

The two men nodded and walked past him toward the holding cells. Opening the door that separated the main part of the station from the cells they walked in and saw the prisoners. A few were sitting on the concrete floor, others were sleeping. The ones sitting all turned their head toward the sound of the door opening and looked away when they saw that it was just more Americans.

The sergeant advanced toward the bars of the cell and asked.

"We are looking for Joseph Krämer."

The germans look at the M.P. blankly realizing that none of the Germans awake could speak English. He brought out an English to german dictionary from his coat pocket. Trying again he said.

"Wir suchen nach Joseph Krämer.*"

He received looks of recognition immediately, one of them stood up and walked over to one of the Germans sleeping in the corner and shook him awake. They started talking in German to the now awake man.

POV Joseph Krämer

Sitting up, I looked around to see who woke me up from my sleep, and in front of me was Sebastian.

"Was ist es?" I asked.

"Diese beiden amerikanischen M.P.'S fordern Sie." he replied pointing toward the front of the room.

Looking at the front of the room I saw two Americans standing in front of the bars.

"Sie sind Joesph Krämer." the American closest to the bars asked.

"Ja" I replied back.

"Sprechen sie Englisch." The other American asked, looking from the book in the first one's hands. Looking at them with a puzzled look I answered in English.

"Yes, I can."

They both looked at each other, and the one one the right motioned with his head to the door, the one on the left nodded and moved to the door to open it and yelled out into the other room.

"Hey, can we get someone to open this door?"

Turning back to the first American and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in question. As if almost guessing what my question was going to be the first American said.

"I am not at liberty to answer any questions right now so just wait until we get where we need to go."

Sighing, I nodded my head. Apparently this was the best answer I was getting. Hearing footsteps I looked back toward the door and saw another man step in with the keys to the cell in his hand. Opening the lock I stepped out of the cell. The second M.P. stepped behind me and pulled my arms behind my back and handcuffed them. The first one grabbed my coat from the rack and draped it around my shoulder's.

"Okay," he said, "let's move out."

The first M.P. started to walk forward, the second one behind me gave me a light push; indicating to follow him. Throwing the open door in front of us opened and we stepped out into the main room that I had seen when they had brought us here. The first American was already at the front doors, and as we neared them he opened them.

Filing out into the ongoing blizzard, we hurried along the streets to where ever they were leading me. After a few minutes of fast walking; we arrived at a very large building surrounded by a very large encampment, tanks, and vehicles of every size was lined up in rows. With tents filled to the brim with crates of every size; with men fastening the tent flaps closed to keep the snow from blowing in on the crates and then running toward the building in the middle. As we walked closer to the building I couldn't help but feel nervous, and a bit apprehensive, but I steeled myself. For in this place I could perhaps find answers and maybe, just maybe get revenge on those bastards for Peter.

 **Well that's that a new chapter. Now I would like to thank everyone who waited patiently. See y'all next time peace out, and please R &R. **


End file.
